The Many Regrets of Mengsk
by Agfox
Summary: Ever wondered if there was more schemes Mengsk cooked up? Semi Oc focused. Set after brood wars, but going into WoL. Chapter 1 is still under heavy refinement. Now discontinued, or up for adoption.
1. Prologue

AN: first story, it may be crude.

-Right before Heart of the Swarm-

A middle aged man sat in a grand chair in a grand penthouse office, but this man payed no heed to the details of the room as he was currently reminiscing of all the mistakes he had made. From minor to major, it didn't matter. Every mistake had attributed in some way shape or form. The man kept reminiscing until his mind stumbled upon his possibly greatest mistake.

Tyrador IX, August 8, 2483

The first Record of Fredrick Tryll found was a sloppy butchered version of a birth certificate given to the matron at an orphanage in the gutter. The certificate included a name he saw on the confederate news and and a last name he managed to compile from the jumbled mess of syllables and shapes he deciphered from the local populace as a street rug rat.

Being an orphan at an already crowded orphanage for 4 years did not bode well for mental or physical health. Often bullied by the older denizens of the orphanage, Fred was robbed of his small portion of food. Starving and desperate, the young boy found some food in a suspicious alleyway. Not thinking twice, he was cornered by his oppressors and in the heat of the moment, let everyone know about his psionic abilities. How you ask? By creating a brilliant piece of modern art made of orphans.

The mob boss, Grin, had heard of this and wanted Fred to join his gang. Initially Fred thought of refusing, but considered what he had to gain as opposed to what he had to lose. Now a part of Grin's gang, Fred had a bed, food, and money. Grin wanted Fred to read minds to prove loyalty among other things such as swindling others and sometimes killing. Grin's nickname for Fred was simply "Frost" as he was usually thrown into the freezer for disobedience.

This cycle continued for 2 years until a promising speed loader named Jules Dale took over. Jules, or Fagin, was much more paranoid and manipulative boss. Ordering a psi screen because of Fred, Fagin often used the torture setting for insubordination. After a particularly nasty fire fight with a rival gang, Fred was shot 5 times throughout his left arm. Having little to no money, there were no doctors Available willing to help a poor gang member. This fact was accentuated be the fact that Fagin had found another psionically gifted person named November Terra. With no one to turn to, Fred amputated his own arm and burned the stump to stop bleeding.

Being lenient with November when Fagin didn't even bat an eye at him caused a rage to sprout inside of Fred's mind, but he quelled it for now, as it did not help his current dilemma. With the acquisition of November Fred wasn't needed anymore and he knew that. Out of necessity, Fred developed a power in hopes of becoming useful, he could use his psionic power to drain the temperature from an area to which anything in that area was cold and dead.

Fortunately that got him the job of the evidence remover and the permanent nickname of Frost. On the few occasions that Frost had seen November during their time under Fagin, November had grimaced and turned away in horror at the story of his missing limb.

The day Malcolm Kelerchain arrived, was a day highly sought after by Frost. The minimal food and water intake paired with being overworked and tortured did not make for a healthy life style. Brought back as a bonus, Frost was rehabilitated on Halcyon with Emmett Tygore.

 **AN: I'll work on it more when I get the Chance.**


	2. chapter 1

Char 8 years before WoL

It was a slightly average day for the young ghost, trekking throughout the blistering heat and volcanoes and killing the Zerg with his patented cryo-kinesis psionic abilities. He had A gun, A standard c-10 rifle he had named 'lost' due to his habit of getting lost. He was conserving the ammo as you could've never been too careful on char. As expected the averageness of the day flew out the window when he saw the Protoss and the Dominion in a battle against the Zerg. Unfortunately luck was being A bitch today because his positionwas right behind the Protoss front lines and to the left of the Zerg. He quickly checked the magazine on lost, it was full, and then readying the gun. His whole life, or at least what he could remember, was about killing Zerg, he didn't hate them. He just held apathy, but right now he was visibly nervous, he had heard stories about Zerg and their unending numbers of killers that were literally born and genetically modified on a cellular level to kill who ever their queen decided. With one hand he grabbed his necklace of 3 frozen blood drops, one for each member, of the family he had before his mind was erased by the Ghost program. He was whipped out of his praying when the Dominion and Protoss evacuated leaving only him, and the Zerg.

'Damn you Mengsk!' For a second it seemed like the Zerg creatures hesitated

He kneeled on the ground to give him better accuracy, and infused his bullets with psionic frost(pierces through the enemy, when touching the bodily fluid, the frost freezes the liquid and expands) one by one did he pick off the seemingly endless Zerg.

'Come out come out wherever you are ' a feminine voice called

He paused, that was A psionic voice, in the middle of Zerg territory. He also heard stories from his dominion marine colleagues about Sarah Kerrigan, The Queen of Blades. He was told that if you were near Kerrigan, run. If you couldn't run, maim because you had A snowball's chance in hell of killing Kerrigan.

'Kerrigan' he stated in his usual apathetic voice

He made the mental command for his body to remove the psionic limiter. The air around him started creating mist Solid things around him started to frost over and cracking, letting Kerrigan know his position. He steeled himself from death and worse. As he saw A feminine figure walk into the clearing he felt presences surrounding the duo.

"I am going to die" He stated with his cold voice.

"We know" she replied Imperiously

I shot a charge of psionic frost at her but she dodged. Using her mutated muscles she launched herself at me with the intent to kill. We traded A few blows and it looked like we were equally matched but we both knew the toxins that were produced by the Zerg was something that I was not immune to. I found an opening had kicked her in the stomach with my ice covered foot Effectively knocking her back. As I tried to get into a fighting stance, I noticed that my muscles were not responding to me. I fell onto the ground and coughed up blood.

'Finish it' I psionicly spoke.

'I think not' Kerrigan told me with that sick grin she gave Protoss enemies. With my last bit of strength I grabbed my necklace tightly and then the world turned black.

Char 7 years later

I don't know when I woke up and I don't know what I was doing, instinctively I reached for my gun named... I had A gun? what was my gun named? I realized that I forgot who I was. As my mind wandered about who I was I noticed that I was in an egg. And the temperature of where I was is different from now and opened my eyes to look at the surrounding environment. 'This is char' I thought.

'You are awake' A deep voice announced

'Who am I? Who are you?' I asked

'You are the other leader of the Zerg now. Before you were A Terran. I am the overmind.'

'I-I am Zerg?'

'Yes'

'Oh.'

'Any other questions?' The overmind inquired

'Yes. I am bored, what will I do and when can I do it?'

chuckles* 'patience Young one. You are not done changing. You must remain in the egg until You finish. I will let you know'

-interlude-

2 years passed by if I counted correctly, I started making count of every different thing I saw while I was in the egg. The overmind kept me company and told me what I counted was. So far my count is 28, 435 zerglings, 7,329 roaches, 7584 banelings, 4,276 hydralisks, 467 queens, and 32,580 drones. I didn't see anything other than creep and lava. The overmind informed me that there was move species of Zerg but were needed elsewhere. I wonder what they looked like. By the way, did you know that getting restructured at A cellular level is extremely painful. Imagine that you stuck your entire leg inside a wood chipper and reforming on the other side before doing it again and again, I started to not feel pain anymore, so hey silver lining. I was visibly changed as much as I could see, my fingertips were razorsharp blades. My legs had chitinous plating and my toes had spikes. Another thing I had learned was that my name is Frost. As it turned out, the overmind had some of my memories from my life as a Terran. (He didn't share the memories about Nova with me)

-interlude end-

'Frost. You are done Evolving. You may leave the egg'

'Hell, it's about damn time!'

-Dominion Prison-

"Aachoo!!"

"You alright there Tychus?"

"Yeh, thank ya Sir"

-back on Char-

Frost PoV

I used my claws to pierce the membrane and flexed my newly developed arm muscles to rip the egg wide open. I vomited out the liquid that was in my respiratory system. I opened my eyes to take in the new environment and upon feeling the hot air upon my skin, I felt multiple presences of Zerg all around me.

'Frost, test your control over zerglings'

'Yes father'

I willed two zerglings to burrow and the rest to run away and come back.

'Good, Frost, join Kerrigan, she should be nearby' the overmind commanded.

I paused and scanned for an overwhelming amount of psionic energy, found it. It was nearby so I chose to walk. When I arrived I heard Kerrigan say

"Well you've changed"

"I feel as if I could freeze planets whole"

"I felt the same at that time, but don't get too overconfident"

" I don't intend to do so. Now enough of this Idle banter. I need something to kill"

"Patience, we will invade Mar Sara soon"

Needles grew on my forearm, I willed the needles to shoot and they did, I grew more needles and then infused them with my psionic frost and shot them. An insane grin grew on my face as I imagined what my needles would do to terrans.

-Terran interlude-

When Frost "died" Mengsk thought one of his best domestic operatives, Nova, would need to get another mind wipe because he feared that Nova would lash out and potentially kill him. Nova, who read his mind, quickly fled to the infamous criminal known as James Raynor. Not wanting to accept his death, she denied what people say and searches for Frost on planets she liberates with jimmy and trains advanced ghosts for his cause.

-Frost's PoV-

I currently felt euphoric. Murdering Protoss, the feeling of accomplishment when my claws bury themselves within their torsos. Looking into their eyes as I saw the light and hope leaving their eyes. Who knew genocide was so fun?

'Frost, we are leaving for Mar Sara, finish with your fun' Kerrigan mentally relayed.

I quickly killed the rest of the zealots with my psionically infused needles and headed towards Kerrigan.

AN: Please review, second chapter may come out if they're enough positive reviews. Also I'm currently reviewing the timeline.


End file.
